The present invention relates to a data processing method and a data processing apparatus for processing data in a business processing field for performing a variety of works on the basis of slips.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 08-058262, filed Feb. 22, 1996, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
When a variety of works in an office work are systematized, exclusive knowledge about computers are required. Therefore, the systematizing operation must be performed by a system engineer having the exclusive knowledge. The system engineer analyzes the contents of each work to design the outline and program. On the other hand, a person in charge of the business has no knowledge of programming and the like. Thus, the outline of the system of the business and the contents of the process of the same have been in the form of a black box.
Hitherto, a system engineer fully takes charge of constructing the business processing system as described above. Therefore, the contents of the design depends upon the system engineer, thus resulting in that the system maintenance becomes too complicated and raising the cost. What is worse, since the design of the system has been individually and independently performed for each business, the satisfactory connection among businesses cannot be established. Thus, there arises problems of unsatisfactory system productivity and quality control. Moreover, the procedure and the contents of the business are sometimes required to be changed as time elapses. Thus, the business processing system cannot sometimes be adaptable to the actual state and, therefore, a required process cannot be performed adequately to the actual state of the business flow.
When the business flow must be changed, a portion of the business processing system has been changed. However, if the outline and the program are designed whenever required, a complicated task must be performed. As a result, the outline of the business processing system and the contents of the same cannot be recognized. Thus, the program itself must be decoded.